The Legend of Zelda: Restoring Lorule
by Steven Troya
Summary: The Triforce has returned and Lorule can begin its journey to becoming the former great kingdom it once was. Princess Hilda and Ravio begin their quest in order to restore the ruined kingdom and are soon to face many trials and obsticles in their way. Can they truly revive Lorule or is it too late for our heroes' kingdom?
1. Prologue: Destiny's Return

**PROLOGUE**

Destiny Gives Me My Pencil Back

**_We walked towards _**the only place the only place I knew I could bring them back. The surrounding area was as ruined as the rest of the kingdom, but sadly, it was the truth of Lorule and there was no hiding it.

"This is Lorule's Sacred Realm…" I said to the two similar beings behind me. My tone was sad, yes but I turned to them with a neutral expression nonetheless, my own expression being returned by them. I went on to explain further, "Zelda. Link… One day, Yuga saw a crack in the pedestal before you now, and from it, we could sense there was another world that was much like ours…"

I turned to Ravio and gave an exaggerated sigh, "and that is when we decided to conjure a plan in which endangered your kingdom. I apologize."

Zelda only nodded, with a small smile as if to say, "It's alright." I then turned to Link who still had a neutral expression. It was time for them to leave this dark kingdom and I knew that the battle within my castle had shook the very foundation of Lorule and Hyrule once more that it would seal up any portals to Hyrule. The one behind us, hosted by Lorule's Sacred Realm pedestal was the only one left. It glowed a brilliant gold color, almost as if it knew that the two heroes of Hyrule were still here.

I went over to Link and reached out with my hands and as if understanding, he nodded and removed the ring from his wrist. It was the same ring that allowed him to travel back and forth from our kingdom to Hyrule and back. I turned to the pedestal and walked over to hit, placing one hand over my chest and the other over the ring.

"I can use the last of its power to send you both back to Hyrule…"

I closed my eyes and began to gather up what little energy I could sense in the ring. From behind me, I could hear Ravio talking and with the tone he was speaking in, I could very well imagine that smile of his. He was truly happy and I suppose that I was too.

"Thank you for everything Link. I got meet a real life genuine hero! Heh, who knows? Maybe some of your courage rubbed off on me, heh heh! Let's meet again sometime!"

I lowered my head and the ground stopped shaking and the wind stopped blowing as the world suddenly paused for the final moments… Out came to balls of energy, filled with the last bits of power I could muster up from the ring. It targeted and hit the two heroes, turning them into portraits of the same kind that Yuga used to imprison the Seven Sages; their portraits softly travelled the air to enter the crack in the pedestal.

Ravio and I stood there, the warm glow of Hyrule now leaving us and the pedestal. Forever… I closed my eyes once more and let out a pained breath as I placed my hands over my chest as if trying to hold on to that last piece of hope those two gave me. To me, it felt like the effort was in vain but even then, I kept trying to hold on to it…

…

…

"Link… Wake up." Zelda nudged the hero, but he didn't seem like he was going to wake up anytime soon. Looks can be deceiving though as the hero woke up seconds later to Zelda's call. Zelda smiled as Link stood up and she looked around, her face showing a sort of excitement and shock.

"This is the Sacred Realm, Link. We're finally back home!"

Link gave Zelda a cheerful smile and a slight nod. It felt great to be home for those two, and Zelda's smile only lasted a few seconds because…

"How sad it was for Princess Hilda to be driven to such desperation! Her and I aren't so different when I think about it… I truly do understand why she needed our Triforce." Zelda walked ahead of Link. Link followed close by. The energy felt much more different than it did in Lorule's Sacred Realm. The energy felt in this realm felt positive, and full of opportunity. It felt like a new destiny could be re-written here.

"Yes… Look, Link! Up ahead. It's the Triforce…" Zelda pointed ahead the straight path, the clouds moving to reveal the golden colored object that is a symbol for hope and the gods in Hyrule. Link and Zelda looked at it with astonishment, for it **was **their first time seeing the actual entity. Zelda suggested having a closer look and the two began to walk forward. This gave Link some time to think. He thought about his entire adventure. How it was filled with happiness, sadness, tragedy and change. After some thought, his adventure was quite a handful and it showed him many things and he experienced many obstacles and problems that helped him grow as a person. When he thought about Lorule, it made him sad because they were never given a chance. From what Princess Hilda told him, her ancestors destroyed the Triforce when things looked bad, not even waiting for their own hero. They never got an actual chance…

Before he knew it, he was in front of the Triforce.

The two had reached the Triforce.

Zelda looked over at Link and smiled, "Well… I think we're both on the same page for what to wish for, don't you think, Link?"

Link nodded in agreement. It was time to set things right, he thought. They both slowly placed their hands on the Triforce, pushing their thoughts out towards it, wanting their wishes to be heard.

_Please restore the Triforce of Lorule… Give them the chance they so deserve…_

The ground shook and the Triforce began to glow, rising to the sky as it did. It let out a pulse of light that blinded the two.

Back in Lorule…

I stood there, feeling sorry for myself but then—

An earthquake had begun to take place and it was truly one like no other before. It shook the very foundation of Lorule and I could hardly stand. Ravio had fallen but I did not give up the struggle of staying on my feet. I looked toward the pedestal and I noticed something that wasn't there before… It had gained new cracks, and it was shining like it was when Yuga and I had found the original crack which led us to devising our plan. Before I could question any of this, the pedestal suddenly exploded, the pieces simply disappearing as if it was sand blown by the wind. I shielded myself with my arm as the forceful wind blew through the area. Once the wind had settled, I looked out toward the empty space. I was confused and scared and already sad. Before I had any chance to feel worse about the situation—

It was there. It was returning. I saw the figure and then—no… I only let out a scared but joyful gasp. It was forming again right in front of my eyes.

The Triforce… It had returned spectacularly. The foundation of our kingdom had returned and I could only thank the two people who fought hard to make this kind of ending a reality.

"Oh, thank you Zelda… Thank you so very much… Thank you too, Hero of Hyrule! I will always carry my memories of you both with me." Those little memories soon became the most important memories I could ever hold. I stood there as the Triforce descended before us to its rightful spot. Ravio had ran toward it in a excited pace and I cannot deny that I very well did the same thing. With the Triforce back so was my hope. We stopped right in front of the Triforce and for a few moments, allowed the energy emanating from the powerful item warm our hearts. I felt as if it was talking to the both of us…

_It's going to be alright…_

Yes, I knew it was… I looked to Ravio and smiled. I looked to the sky and my smile only grew bigger as the skies turned blue and the red skies and dark clouds that once plagued our kingdom were no more. It was the start of a new era…

"What should we wish for, Princess?"

I already had the answer for that, "Let us wish for the return of our land, first of all. We will be expelled from the Sacred Realm once we wish upon it but… I want to grow. I want to change. Let us wish for this and fix the remainder of the problems ourselves."

Ravio loved the answer as he nodded right as I finished my sentence. He knew that what I wanted was to grow and know what it meant to be a princess and have a duty. He knew that I did not want to rely on the Triforce to much just like many people have done, creating wars and suffering in doing so.

We touched the Triforce, for it was now time for our wish and the Triforce shone, emanating the most powerful warm feeling that I've ever felt, that I didn't want it to be over anytime soon…

The next day, I was getting ready to leave the castle.

Ravio had told me that he would be meeting me outside the castle in order to prepare for our plans of restoring the kingdom. It was going to be a long day and an even longer journey to restore the Lorule Kingdom but I can honestly say that as I stepped out and felt the warm rays of the sun…

I would not have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Blue Sky

**Chapter 1**

A New Blue Sky

**_As stated in the prologue, _**I had just exited the castle in order to meet with Ravio and begin to plan on how we were going to handle restoring Lorule. At the moment, we were located outside Lorule Castle, as it was unsafe to enter the castle (at least it is for Ravio) due to its sudden transformation into a lava-filled death trap. It was honestly unsafe for us both.

"So where do we start, Princess Hilda?"

While he did have a serious expression, Ravio's cheerful energy could not be missed. However, behind that serious expression today, I sensed some kind of nervousness and I decided to to and ease him up with a relaxed smile. Ravio returned my smile, beaming.

I told him there was no need to be serious as the sky was blue and that was the only symbol anyone could really need to know that Lorule was starting to head into a new era. Everything was going to work out, I was quite sure of this as I was going to MAKE it work and I was not alone… Ravio was my only ally.

After giving my choice of words some thought… "Well, I suppose we could begin with—"

…! With no time to react, I could hear an object shredding through the air as it made its way here. I turned my head quick to glance at the object and upon spotting the object, I narrowed my eyes. Mind you, I was fully prepared to capture the ball, my eyes gleaming… However—

**WHAM!**

"Wah!" the now identified ball ferociously slammed into Ravio's face in no time at all and tipped him over a little before he had finally fallen on his back. You could only imagine the spirals taking place of his eyes and his mouth open as he groaned in pain. The ball had bounced off his face and landed on the ground, rolling between us.

I went over to the ball, ignoring the loudly groaning Ravio and picked it up. While inspecting it, I only frowned. I couldn't identify where the ball could have possibly come from.

Ravio sat up, still groaning. He placed a hand on his face and shook his head a little before finally opening his eyes and spotting the ball. He looked at it as if it were some kind of relic.

"An octoball!" he said energetically as he ran over to me.

I asked what he meant. He let out a relieved breath as if he were expecting the object to be some kind of monster. He took the ball from my hand and suddenly, he looked like he was remembering something, giving me a smile so wide, you had to wonder what he was thinking about. Fortunately, he told me.

"It's an octoball. You use these to play—er—Octoball. I used to play this all the time when I was a kid…sneaking out of training and—er…" Ravio chuckled and slowly began to back away nervously. Now I know that the rumors of Ravio skipping out on his training are true and the mystery of where he went off to is now also solved. It didn't matter to me, if you want to know the truth because only one question came to mind and that was…

Who would be playing at such trouble times? I asked. Ravio gave me a troubled look and folded his arms while starting at the ground. He seems to have been in deep thought when—he ran off. He was in such a hurry, it made me even more curious. However, it came to me somehow…

**_The kids!_** Ravio's thought suddenly just came to me. They must be in trouble, he thought. Seemingly knowing the way, I followed with a pace matching his quick steps. Through our run there, Ravio impressed me with his navigational skills, being able to avoid any monsters in this torn world.

After such a long run, we had entered an area that was surrounded by trees. It was the perfect hideout for anyone who needed to take refuge an when entering, I found we had entered through a hidden entrance as when I got a good look around the area, I had found the regular entrance which was actually hidden in its own way but a much more obvious way to enter the area, even if it was hidden with tall grass. In front of me looked like a sort of field for what I was assuming was Octoball.

Two kids looked over at us when they heard us enter, and upon seeing us both, looked shocked. The cap-donning Octo between them had only blinked at our appearance.

"Ravio!" said the two kids as they ran over and hugged the bunny costumed hero, who greeted them like old friends. I only smiled… They looked happy…

"How've you been?" said the boy.

"Haha! Ravio, that costume looks funny!" said the girl, laughing.

Ravio chuckled as he answered their questions and turned them around to look at me and smiled, "Princess Hilda! This is Derby Boy, Derby Girl, and Octo! Kids, this is—"and with an exaggerated tone and motion, "—Princess Hilda! The Princess of Lorule!"

The kids beamed at me, letting out an "Ooooo!" before running over to me and began asking questions that I just couldn't avoid answering.

"Is it true that you're working with that mean old Yuga?!" said the boy with a mad expression, puffing up his right cheek.

"Yeah! He's evil! He wants to take over Lorule and stuff!" said Derby Girl. Ravio and I looked at each other, eyes widened. Had everyone truly realized Yuga's true intentions before I had? Oh, how foolish I was…

Ravio placed his arms around the Derby Kids and nodded, "Yes, she was. Before… But now, she realized the truth and wants to restore Lorule."

Usually, if you lived through such an era of darkness and chaos and were the one responsible for it, you too would be afraid of judgment. I was showing that as I squeezed my eyes shut and balled my hands. Whatever these kids had to say, I'm sure I deserved but—

"YEAH! Go Princess Hilda!" This line prompted me to open my eyes in shock. I thought they would be furious. I asked them and what they said helped me let out a breath of relief.

"We just want to be able to play Octoball again, with all the kids!" said Derby Boy, who had an ecstatic look on his face. I agreed with his ideal, nodding. However, they asked why we had come here and so we decided to sit down around a campfire made by the two kids. Octo had stayed completely quiet up to now, it seems.

"Why did ya two come here anyway? Did ya come here to play some Octoball?" asked Octo. I had explained why we came here, telling them that we were about to decide our plan of action…

"Until…" I showed them the ball that had come out of nowhere, literally, "this ball came out of nowhere, and that's why we were here. To inspect…" I said.

"Heh… Whoops!" Derby Boy remarked, scratching his head. They three looked over at Ravio, now connecting his reddened face and the ball's story and burst into laughter in which Ravio remarked, "Hey! It's not funny!"

After discussing our plans again, our next move came up…

"What you guys should do first is get all of the guards back and take out all the bad guys in Thieves Town!" said Derby Girl, nodding in complete agreement with her own idea. I wasn't against her idea at all, but the only problem was that the Lorulian guards were at Dark Palace and the Captain was…going to be a little troublesome to convince back to our side.

Derby Girl didn't seem to be moved by this, pointing at the sky, she said the following, "Why don't you show them the new sky? I mean… It shows that things are gonna get better right, so they HAVE to help you if they see it right?!" I looked at the sky with my mouth slightly open and remembered what I had thought back before we came here—how I was going to MAKE it work. It's true… If I showed them the sky, the new blue sky that we had been missing for years, they might actually come back to serve the Royal Family!

"Then it's decided!" Ravio said with a cheerful tone as he stood up. I stood up as well, and I was actually about to ask the Derby Kids about their family however… I got the feeling that I shouldn't ask such a question. In fact, I had already known somehow that their parents had…died… They didn't remember their names, so I could only predict when.

I sneered in anger.

"Your highness…is something wrong…?" Ravio asked, frowning.

In all the chaos I had created which I thought was helping my kingdom was actually me just neglecting my ACTUAL duties as the princess of Lorule. I looked at Ravio with a most serious face and shouted, "Ravio! Let's go!" I turned my back towards the kids and began walking away.

The kids, Octo, and Ravio had a confused face, "Where are we—"

"Thieves Town." I answered Ravio.

I kept walking but before I could walk any further, I stopped because I felt I needed to say something to at least one Lorulian. I felt I needed someone to know that I was going to redeem my and Lorule's honor. I looked towards the kids, "Do not worry, you three. I will restore Lorule to its former and RIGHTFUL glory."

The kids nodded after a moment of silence, beaming with smiles. Ravio and I left afterwards.

So this was our mission: Ridding the kingdom of monsters and freeing the town formerly known as Cocorika Village. Silly, I know but that's how the story goes. Anyway, the sun was beginning to set so our pace quickened as we headed towards the town…


	3. Chapter 2: A Night's Return Part 1

**Chapter 2**

A Night's Return, Part 1

**_The night was terribly dark, _**yet somehow, it held a feeling of peace and serenity. However, if you had read from the beginning up to now, you would know very well that "serene" would never describe my fair kingdom. At least, not yet... As I've stated before, our goal, meaning Ravio and I, was to restore Lorule to its former glory.

Our steps were quiet as we walked into the vacant looking town that was rightfully named for the many monsters and thieves inhabiting the town.

Thieves Town…

"I guess everyone's sleeping." said my bunny costume donning ally, Ravio. I honestly wonder why he hasn't taken that off yet. Nonetheless, I had my doubts of people being able to sleep in such a crime ridden town. Perhaps they were—

"CORRUPT!" No, no. They possibly couldn't be corrupt. Er, hold on… The voice that had reached my ears sounded elderly and troubled. We turned our attention to the voice and not too far, we could see figures in the night. From where we were, it looked like one person was standing atop a pedestal. The yelling did not stop.

"We are corrupt! The gods have abandoned us! We can only turn to the monsters! Only THEY will save us! Mumbo jumbo…" said the elder. … I balled my hands into a fist, tightening the grip on my staff. Ravio must have noticed since he placed his hand on my shoulder with a worried look, "Your highness, I don't think we should get involved in this…"

I shook my head in complete objection, "You don't realize the anger boiling inside me right now." I shook Ravio's hand off and moved forward towards the group. As I neared them, their heads turned to me. I quickly maneuvered through the group and stood before the main elder, who had been speaking all this nonsense that was aforementioned.

I threw my finger forward, pointing and asked, "What is going on here? Why have you given up on the gods?"

"T-the princess..?!" he began to shake almost instantly. Why was he cowering all of a sudden? The elder jumped from the pedestal and ran behind one of the people in the group, who were all shaking. I now understood, sighing. They were still on the side of news that spoke evil of me. I climbed onto the pedestal.

"NO ONE is corrupt." I said, frowning upon them. They only stood with silence so I continued by pointing to the skies, further proving my point that there was no such "corruption". Certainly, not now. They looked to skies and still did not remove their masks. The elder shouted, "Blasphemy!"

"This was not your doing!"

"It's an illusion!"

They began to uproar and I was beginning to lose my temper. Even though I was trying my best to restore Lorule, no one seems to have caught wind of that. Why was—

"Will you guys STOP? Just because she isn't responsible for the one good thing in this world doesn't mean she can't be responsible for the next; restoring our kingdom!" Ravio stood in front of me, arms spread wide as if trying to stop an attack on me. He finished with, "She WILL be responsible for the next…"

"Like?" responded the elder, which Ravio met with a half-angry half-curious face. Ravio turned to me so I took that as a signal for my turn to speak, "I know the horrors you have all faced. I came to Thieves Town to find the Captain of my guard. I want him to gather the Lorulian Army and take out the monsters and criminals of this town." I said, with a confident tone.

Ravio turned towards the group, "But the thing is, we're having trouble finding this guy. Since we're here now, would you have any knowledge of where he is?" The group began chatting among themselves and finally—

"If you are going through with this, then we will not argue…" I smiled at the man. I was sure many people would think the same. It was certainly easy to convince them but then they gave me the reason why, "We want to leave this world knowing the future ahead is bright. Not just for us, but for the generations ahead in Lorule."

"The past is the past. It has already happened, so there's no point on being troubled by it if the possibility of changing your future is always one-hundred percent." Everyone was ready to change the world. The elder spoke again, "About the man you are looking for… We usually see him at the Milk Bar." We nodded and thanked them for their help. We walked away and heard them yelling more of corruption. I suppose it was okay now since that's all they had to do. It really was sad, though.

The air was crisp as we navigated through the monster-ridden town. I glanced to my left, seeing Ravio with such a determined face that it really did show that he was and always loyal to me—as long as that loyalty isn't forced to do things like taking a Triforce or anything. I just hope the army takes away that costume of his, I thought, chuckling.

We arrived at the bar. I opened the door and a delicious scent penetrated my nose. The room was lit up only a little, but it was much better than outside. I spotted the Captain the instant I had view of the inside. He did too, dropping his mug on the table before him and pointing at me with anger on his face.

"YOU!"

Everyone turned to us, the noise suddenly silencing. They turned their heads to us. The captain jumped and landed in front of us, arms folded, "What do you think YOU'RE doing here, missy?" He said as he looked to Ravio and his frown became even more…angry, "Ah, and it's the coward too… To what do I owe this pleasure?" He mocked. Ravio hid behind me but I kept my composure. Choosing my words carefully, I said, "We need your help, captain." The captain raised an eyebrow that said "the hell you mean?" all over his face.

"With WHAT exactly?" I was about to say what it was, but—

"With all the hell you've put us through; I don't see ANY point in helping you with ANYTHING!" He was acting extremely rude, but he was right, I said. But, I wasn't just going to give up. I told him that we were going to fix Lorule but somehow, rather than getting a response, all we got is silence from everyone in the bar. There were some glaring involved but that's not important right now.

I looked at the Milk Bar Owner who was also staring angrily at me but quickly, I saw his ear twitch. He looked out the window behind him and whatever he saw made his eyes widen.

"T-the pig monsters! They're b-back!" The owner said. The captain laughed heartily, which was a rare thing to do in this situation, "Ravio! If you two are truly helping the kingdom after all this time, you shall help me rid the bar of these thieves!"

All Ravio got say was "W-wha?!" before being dragged out of the bar. I included that Ravio was going to be part of an attack on Lorule Castle and that only made his whining louder. Oops~!

Most of the people looked on through the windows but I followed outside and saw three pig-like monsters waiting patiently. One stepped forward, putting his hand out and speaking with a rough voice.

"We waited months for ya ta pay! We also heard that da last group who went here was murdered!" He said, sneering. He swung his spear as some form of intimidation, "I don't care who ya think yee are, but for crimes against Lorule, all of ya will die!"

"PAY NOW OR DIE!" I was about to step in myself. Crimes against the kingdom itself? Attacking a Milk Bar, of all places? What has this place come to? I was sick of it. That's why I was going to change it. Unlike me, who was completely frustrated, the captain looked onward, looking elated to fight. Now, somehow, me and the Captain were speaking in sync, taking turns with me starting first;

"Now… I don't know what problems you idiots have been causing…"

"But we aren't takin' it anymore!"

"So I suggest you leave now!"

"Or meet your fate just like an black-hearted demon in Lorule!"

The pig sneered and I was happy. Our lines were great… Right. Not the time. The pig yelled, "How DARE ye?!" He looked to the side and frowned, "Well?! Kill them and take everything!" The two pigs beside him jumped with surprise and charged at the Captain and Ravio. The Captain advanced, leaving a confused Ravio behind, who eventually understood the situation and advanced at a slower pace. Ravio was now being serious. Being on the sideline, I can tell you what happened with a quick summary:

The Captain and Ravio charged at the two and once they had clashed, the fight began. Ravio was doing much better than he led on, swinging his sword perfectly and dodging any incoming blows; stabbing his sword straight ahead just as soon as his opponent's spear was out of the way. The Captain was doing even better, but instead of dodging, was actually blocking them in order to gain closer distance. He slammed his sword into the pig's spear which knocked it out of its hand, leaving the pig open for attack. The attack led by the Captain was so ferocious that it knocked the pig into Ravio's opponent, and left a dazed pile in front of Ravio. The leader of the three pigs wasn't having any of that though as it charged from behind at Ravio, who was completely unaware. The Captain saved him, however, tripping the pig and kicking him straight in the face which sent the pig up the air. The Captain nodded at Ravio as he headed for the pile of pigs. Ravio understood apparently and jumped towards the side of the pile, swinging his sword with the Captain simultaneously, the pile getting knocked into the pig. The attack must have done heavy damage as the pigs imploded in the air, lighting up the sky for a small moment.

… That wasn't short, I know. As the sky lit up, the Captain patted Ravio on the back, laughing. He looked at the sky, "Huh! Never noticed the sky! Was it always like this? I thought it was more red and demonic looking!" Ravio must have been fired up, because he answered the Captain quickly and with a confident and proud tone, "Two heroes came and brought the Triforce back, Captain!"

Sweatdrop. Can I get a word in someday? Oh well…

"I see…" said the Captain, who seemed to be contemplating something. He turned to us and fist bumped the air, "Alright, kiddos! I'll help the cause and I won't charge you all cause I'm feeling pretty good right about now, gah ha ha!" said the Captain, laughing even louder now. He then patted Ravio, "Plus, who else is going kick this goofball around when he's lazing around?!"

"E-eh?!" Ravio shouted. Everyone burst out in laughter. Let's just say the "camera" slowly rose to the night sky, the twinkling stars shining brightly as if they saw everything that was going on. That's how the day went for us. After a bit of chatting, the Captain simply said he was going to wait for us at Dark Palace and ran off in a hurry.

What was he up to?


End file.
